Till my last dying breath
by Kurisutori618
Summary: This is set from the 500 years of solitude episode of Katherine Pierce on her death bed. I'm writing up to where Damon decided to mess Katherines' mind of seeing Jenna, John and Elijah. But selfishly I wanted Elijah there longer with Katherine, so I wrote them in a fanfiction of Katherine continuing where he left off. ONE SHOT


**This is based on 500 years of solitude episode, where Katherine was resting in the sheets, waiting, and waiting till it was her time to die. Damon eventually left her alone, after torturing her of illusions of Jenna, John and finally Elijah. I honestly hated Damon when he pulled that one on her, because I honestly love Elijah with Katherine. I mean, I can see them change dramatically for the better. Like yin and yang. So Instead, I'm gonna just cut that scene off when Nadia came in and snapped that meanies neck, I decided to rid the part of Nadia cause I felt that wasn't how it should of went.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXX<strong>

When she saw him leave the room to go downstairs after his cruel mental game of torture. She said her thoughts out loud to herself.

_"That Bastard!_" She seethed at Damon for his harsh cruelty but then most of all Elijah.

_"Why isn't he here with me, When I saw….no what Damon made me saw."_

Elijah in his crisp clean suit and dark brown eyes. Merely standing just a few just steps away.

I was sooo happy that I couldn't believe my luck, that he came back for me.

But it wasn't real. I don't even know if he knows I'm dying…

Katherine felt her throat close up and then sobs eased into her voice as she took in deep breaths….

_"Elijah, I wish you were here…."_

If you aren't here, I guess it serves me right. Lies and deceit cost me true love and feelings of the one who knew me. The real me.

She cried to herself till she went to sleep with another dose of drugs to pull her a minute faster to her grave. To only find herself dreaming of Elijah back into her room, where Damon cut his illusion off.

This time, where she was the one who continue it.

**XXXX**

Katherine slowly opened her eyes and saw him just a few steps away.

This time, it was only her sitting up in her bed and him. No Damon at her bedside, just him and her.

_"Elijah….."_ she sighed with relief to see his face again.

He slowly made his way to her bed side and turned to his left with his face staring back at her saying back in return affectionately "Katerina" as he looked at her.

She never thought his face or him being near her so close would give her the most warmest comfort in her heart, as close as the feeling she had for her long lost daughter. But she did. She knew he must have been important deep down inside.

She breathed and then slowly brought her palm to cup his right cheek tenderly.

She gave a small smile _"You're here"_ she said. Like he was her hope and light in her dark, dark world.

_"Yeah… I'm here"_ he replied gently. Not moving away from her touch.

_"At least in your sub conscious"_ he smiled.

Katherine smiled back. _"I needed to see you again. I don't even care that it took Damon to give me an illusion to do it. I miss you terribly Elijah" _she admitted honestly.

_"You do?"_ Elijah asked.

_"Of course I do. I love you. I think I always have….."_

_"Are you so sure Katerina….. I thought you loved Stefan"_ he said toneless.

Katherine huffed and dropped her hand back to her side to fiddle with her other fingers. Oh my complex and simple mind.

_"Yeah well. He didn't know me in the beginning, when I didn't know about witches or vampires or werewolves. Or sun and moon curses"_ she replied listing them out like a to do list.

He smirked at her mentioning curses. Such foul little things.

_"But you did tho…"_ She whispered with her eyes cast down, _"Only you knew me when I was a little human girl that…. had nothing to offer but herself."_

_"You were never nothing…"_ he whispered to her.

She then looked back up _"Let me finish Elijah…._" she said wearily, then letting out a few coughs through her aching lungs. Elijah then held and caressed her left hand in his own in concern but stayed quiet.

When Katherine could master back her voice she continued.

_"I don't even care that I'm not really here….. with you…. right now. But I need to tell you why I'm so thankful that I met you."_ She said with a growing smile on her face.

_"Apart from your terrible brother's plan for me. I got to know you. I got to see you. You have a kind heart Elijah, most people would take that for granted…. I know I did,"_ with now tear filled eyes.

_"You were one of my most honest moments in my life, where I didn't need lie about my feelings. Of every other man I met, you knew me in my darkest and pure and you never forgot me in your heart."_

Her voice broke and became unsteady and she looked away from him to look at their hands intertwined.

_"At least... deep down inside I hoped you never forgot the good version of your Katerina."_

_"Because I almost thought I lost her. It's been too long Elijah. So long since I lived that life." _she cried sadly.

_"When I asked for your help a few months before Wallaby. I knew if you knew who she was, I would remember her too."_

_"I really wanted to change, believe me I wanted it too so bad, you knew the real me."_

_"And I'm forever grateful for that. That's why I love you Elijah Mikaelson. For being noble, for loving me before I was a Vampire, for loving me when I was and for you just existing in my heartless, and deceitful mind... till my last dying breath….."_

She felt like sobbing more and brought both hands to hold the sides of his handsome face and leaned forward to meet his lips. She closed her eyes and imagined with all her might every kiss she had with him, every emotion and feeling that he did to her, when they kissed for the first time and their very last kiss. Till her head gave out and fell to darkness….

**XXXX**

Mean while in New Orleans, under the starlight midnight sky, Elijah was reading a book in his bed in the night and decided it was time for sleep. So he set his book closed down on the side table and then leaned over to switch off the light.

He settled in the duvet covers and closed his eyes shut to get a good night sleep. Till he felt a soft, gentle hand within his left hand and a soft whistling voice say….

_"I love you Elijah….till my last dying breath….. love Katerina… forever…."_

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then tightened his left hand to grip the strange presence but felt nothing.

His eyes snapped open to look at his left hand. He then sat up and looked around his room. No one was there. No door open, no windows unlocked. He was alone. Elijah then cradled his left hand to his chest tightly saying softly _"Katerina….."_

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Author's Note**

**Oh my sweet Katherine and Elijah ship. Okay sorry no my complex and sweet ship LOL I just don't know what I'm gonna do without them. It really broke my heart when I found that it wasn't Elijah coming to see her. I mean WTH if one original had to stay behind to look after Hayley and the baby, why not Rebekah. It's more meaningful, he was an important part of her life. So I hate Damon for making it a sweet harsh illusion, but then without him I wouldn't of seen him at all near Katherine. So Love and hate him. XPXP**

**So anyway please review and tell me what you think, just needed to vent out some writing to practise my literacy skills. And I love this ship as well as Klaroline. :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To my reviewers<em>**

**_Jasmine (guest) - Thanks Jasmine my fellow sister shipper :-) This story was just my Kalijah therapy and I just had to write it._**

**_Serena (guest) - Thank you for your review Serena! I'm happy I conveyed the right emotions for your views on this story. I did consider writing a second chapter but I have no idea how to continue or start so I'm sure yet. As for more stories on Kalijah, I have only written 3 other stories besides this and then the rant about how perfect they are together XD So till then you can read those J_**


End file.
